


A Hero’s Work is Never Done

by AssassinorActressWhoKnows



Series: Superhero [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, LGBT, Lesbian Character, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, PoC, Superheroes, Villains, hero and villain, slowburn, slowburn? Maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinorActressWhoKnows/pseuds/AssassinorActressWhoKnows
Summary: Superheroes do what they can for their cities and their people. They fight the bad guys, they talk to the cameras, and they keep their secret identities a secret.So what should she do when lines begin to blur? Personal lives and Hero lives don’t mix. But that reporter looks a little too pretty when following a lead.Every new superhero needs their own villain don’t they? Someone beyond the everyday bad guy. Someone to make you question your own morality?
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character
Series: Superhero [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996873





	A Hero’s Work is Never Done

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be honest- I have no idea what I’m doing. I had an idea sit in my head and I needed to write it out. And I’m going to keep writing it out because I’m nowhere near done.

This wasn’t how today was supposed to go. It was supposed to be simple. Go to the school, talk to the kids, and go home. She definitely was not expecting to have to single handedly hold up the collapsed ceiling of said school while a bunch of first graders cried and their teacher was unconscious. No this was not how her day was supposed to go- but here she was anyway: ceiling pressing down against her shoulder blades, knees braced into the floor as she supported the fallen material.

“Is everyone alright?” A voice called out. She looked up to see a well dressed man sauntering towards her. 

“Children. No deaths,” she responded to what she supposed was a civilian, taking control of the situation as she could as she struggled to breath. “One unconscious adult- likely concussion.”

“What can you do?” He asked, almost to her. He was tall, broad,  _ handsome… He looks like he should be the one strong enough to lift a collapsed building.  _

“There are too many kids for me to lift this without risking damage- we get them out, I have more freedom to move this without risking them.”

“You can’t just lift it over them?” He was standing in front of her.

“Not without risking structural integrity. Help them.” The man dropped to his knees in front of her, still towering over her.

“What do you need me to do?” 

She lifted a knee, bracing her foot against the ground as she pushed against the concrete above her. 

“Hey everyone,” she called out- voice as light as possible. “You’ve all done a superhero job staying calm. Now we’ve got a friend who can lend y’all a hand to get out. Can you give me a superhero cheer to let me know you’re ready to crawl out?” A couple of the children yelled out their response, most mumbled it- still seemingly in shock. 

“But Miss Super, Miss Smith is still sleeping.”

“Don’t worry braveheart,” she responded. “I’ll take care of her as soon as you’re all safe. Everybody ready?” She looked into the eyes of the stranger before her. 

“They’re going to crawl out. Help them as soon as you can reach them. There’re twenty of them and they’ll need to be taken to see medical.”

“People are on their way now.” He stated simply 

“Good.” She gritted out. “Okay team! Crawl into your line and follow your line leader-make sure everyone is where they’re supposed to be, it’s important that we make sure everyone comes out! Sara? You told me you were like leader right? Please feel free to start your line song to get everyone moving.” She took a deep breath and pushed further against the ceiling, feeling the shift as she struggled to hold it together.

“You’re good with kids.” The man said plainly as the kids sang softly. “Heroes don’t always know what to do with them.”

“Guess that’s why I was asked to come in as a guest speaker.” She replied shortly. 

“None of them look injured either. You did a good job shielding them.”  _ Teacher aside, yeah?  _

“You a parent?” She grunted, planting her foot further into the ground.

“No I’m not,” he seemed amused. “I just wanted to make sure I didn’t hurt any children in the collapse. I only wanted to see you.” 

_What?_ Her heart stopped at his words. 

“Don’t hurt them.” 

“Are you even listening to me? I just said I didn’t want to hurt them. This has nothing to do with them- this was the easiest way to get to you.” The kids drew nearer, their song getting louder the closer to freedom they got. 

“I just wanted to see what you could do. Our very own Atlas aren’t you? Hello dear,” He interrupted himself as a girl crawled closer. He bent down further so he was eye level with her. “You must be Sara. I’m going to give you my hand and help pull you out alright?”

“I will kill you if anything happens to them,” she hissed. 

“Don’t try to tempt me, darling.” He beamed, before pulling out the first child. “Look at you, brave girl. You’re practically as strong as Miss Super aren’t you?” 

“Sara you did such a good job- but there’s one more thing I need you to do alright?” She got out as the ceiling pushed against her. “I need you to make sure everyone walks out with their buddy okay? Everyone needs to hold their buddy’s hand while we wait for doctors to do check ups okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” she replied. Tears trickled down as she tried to put on a brave face.

“Good girl. Who’s next?”

They carried on for what felt like an eternity. Ambulances came and crowds formed around the perimeter as twenty children appeared to crawl out of hell,  _ aided by the devil himself _ . 

She gave her reports to the officials as she continued to hold the layered concrete, eventually someone aiding the unconscious teacher out of the rubble. 

She watched the man in front of her, who did nothing but stay there kneeling and observing her after helping the children out. After what felt like a century of mind games and physical torture, someone finally called out that the scene was clear of civilians. 

“Guess it’s my turn to leave as well, isn’t it?” The man mused. 

“Please feel free to stay so I can arrest you.”

“Darling. We both know you can’t make any arrests. The police hate you and yours more than they do me and mine.” The man chuckled and she almost saw red.  _ Who the hell did he think he was? _

“Feel free to stay so I can break your bloody neck.”

“So the rumors are true. You do have a dark side. But we shouldn’t start playing yet,” He smirked. “You’ll see me again soon.” Was all he said before disappearing in the crowd.

“Everybody get back!” She yelled out to the crowd. She gathered her strength and pushed the concrete off of herself, quickly dodging out of the way as it landed in a cloud of dust. 

Her plan to chase the stranger for answers was short lived, when a series of reporters surrounded her and children called out to her from the back of ambulances and their families’ arms. She took time making sure each of the kids she’d been with was alright, before an EMT,  _ her EMT,  _ forced her to sit down so he could check her vitals. 

A smile forced on her face, she called a reporter over while her body was scoured.

“Ms. Rodriguez, I can answer three questions if you’re alright with me multitasking. Whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you Miss Super.” The reporter messed with her recording device as the EMT wrote down her heart rate and blood pressure. “Is it true that you were already at the school when the explosive was set off?”

“Arms up.” The hero raised her arms for the doc as she regarded her favorite reporter. 

“At this moment I don’t know anything about an explosive, you’ll need to confirm that with crime eval, but yes I was there already. Hold up, off the record Rodriguez?” The reporter’s eyes glistened as she paused her device. “Heya doc? Something’s happening with my right rotator cuff.” He quickly had his hands on it as he appraised it.

“What are you feeling?” He pushed her costume’s shoulder strap aside as his fingers danced over her skin while she moved it.

“Something is healing incorrectly, I can’t tell if it’s muscle or bone but my body’s trying to adjust to whatever damage was done.”

She watched the reporter watch the two, gears in her brain practically visible as they turned.

“Don’t forget Rodriguez, we’re off the record right n-AH!” Her shoulder was pushed back and incorrect bones crunched as her body began to properly right itself once more. “You couldn’t have warned me doc?”

“Miss Super,” the reporter interrupted. “Do you mean to tell me your body can create new parts of itself?”

“Come on Rodriguez,” she replied as her EMT felt for any more damage. “You really want to waste one of your questions on something off the record? Let’s get back on track, please, I may need to leave sooner than I thought.” 

The reporter didn’t answer her, simply turned her recording device back on, and before the superhero new it all three questions were asked and the reporter was walking away with her story.

“You shouldn’t be that open with her,  _ Miss Super _ .” 

“Believe me I wasn’t. There’s a lot more to this. Something’s gonna happen Alex. Something big.” She looked at their surroundings before turning back to him. “I have to go. I need to go talk to my handler and make sure this is mine.”

“Tell me everything at home?” He murmured as he cleaned up his station.

“When I know what there is to tell. You want Chinese?”

“Make it Thai.”

“You’re wish? My command. Make sure all the children have someone to pick them up, yeah? And update me on the teacher?” She stood up and dusted herself off.

“Will do. Miss Super?” 

“Yeah doc?” She turned to look back at her longtime friend as he responded.

“You did good out there.” She chuckled softly at his words, before turning to walk away.

“Not good enough doc. Not good enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> Our hero may not have a name yet but she will. Soon. Hopefully. 
> 
> Any feedback is good feedback💙
> 
> Let’s be very clear when I say this is a ROUGH rough draft I haven’t even read through it.


End file.
